


Honk

by vass



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Hugo Award - Fandom, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: And We Are All Horrible Fans, And You Are Not A Hugo Winner, Fanart, Gen, Hugo Awards, It Is A Lovely Day At Worldcon, It Is A Lovely Day In Fandom, It's In The Alt Text, Let Me Try That Again, No Natural Persons Were Harmed In This Fanwork, They're The Groundskeeper, Who WON A HUGO, collectively, image description included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vass/pseuds/vass
Summary: Make the Groundskeeper just fucking say they have nothing but contempt for AO3 members.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 167
Collections: HugoWank2k19





	Honk

**Author's Note:**

> This is not dedicated TO the WSFS in general and Kevin Standlee in particular, but it's dedicated NEAR them.


End file.
